


For all the time we missed each other

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: After what happened in the spider mansion, Onion cookies really wants to know where she lives. But ... Is that really a good thing to say to her ?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	For all the time we missed each other

"Pfiew ... This surely was quite the adventure ! It was scary but truffle was so nice ... I wish we could go back there sometimes."

After the events of the spider mansion, the whole group reunited in front of Blackberry's manor. Everyone was talking and laughing about what happened, but someone seemed... A little distant. The smallest cookie of the group, Onion, seemed to have something in mind. This caught the attention of the maid, who, after a while, decided to go ask her what was wrong.

"Is something the matter ?"

"You said you knew where I lived ... Can you show me where it is ?"

Blackberry stayed silent for a little but ended up answering with a sad voice. 

"I will. Still ... I'm afraid that you won't like it much."

"Why...?"

"... Do you think you could handle a truth that may hurt you ?"

The small cookie gently hugged her doll and tried to dry her tears out before grabbing blackberry's hand. 

"I don't know ... I'm scared ... But I want to try."

Blackberry nodded and the two of them started walking out of the manor, watched by the group of cookies that were already going to sleep because of how late it was. The two of them walked a bit in the darkness of the night, only illuminated by the moonlight and the lady's candle. And after a little while, the duo arrived in front of a metal door. Blackberry opened it, only to reveal an old graveyard. The maid took a dandelion from the flower pot next to the entrance of the place, walked just a bit and paused in front of a tombstone before gently putting the flower on the grave. 

"It's here. You live here"

"What ...? But it's a graveyard ... No one lives in graveyards ... It's scary ..."

"Look at the stone."

The little cookie got closer to the grave and read what was on it. 

"To our dearest friend, Onion cookie.  
20XX-20XX"

"A long time ago, Adventurer lost his memories. It was an accident, a very tragic one. He was lucky to just loose his memories whereas you lost a lot more that day. Ever since he lost everything about his childhood, he travels to make new memories. He wants to see things that are so incredible that he thinks he'll never forget them, no matter what. I always made sure he knew his childhood by telling him about multiple events that happened but... I never mentioned you to him. Because I didn't want him to feel guilty."

"But ... Why ?"

"Guilty that he didn't get the same fate as you." 

She looked at the grave with a sigh and gently put her arms around the little kid. 

"You're dead, Onion. You died a long time ago, and this is where you were supposed to rest after what happened."

The little girl took a little while to realise what was going on. At first she simply stared at the stone, before touching it to make sure it was real. Then she hugged her plushy and backed off a little. And finally, tears. Those weren't the big tears that she usually shed, just a few drops, enough to make her still understand that this was indeed reality. 

"I'm a ... Ghost... I'm not here anymore..."

"I knew this would hurt you to understand such thing. I simply had no idea how to mention it to you, but at the exact moment I saw you, I knew what happened. That doll ... I kept it as a way to remember you. I'm really happy that it got lost that day, so that you could see it again."

"But... Why does it matter anymore ..? O shouldn't be here. I'm so lost... So scared ... Sniff ... I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to do either, but I think it's your decision. You could stay here, but I doubt that you'll be happy. There are a lot of ghost here, but even if they're nice, I think you'd still be scared of them. We could go back to the spider mansion. It's creepy too, but you seemed to like Truffle a lot. Or ... We could go back home."

"Home ...?"

"A long time ago, adventurer me and you all lived together in my manor. I wouldn't mind having you there, I would even say that I would be happy. It can get lonely when adventurer gets out. And having some company would be appreciated."

"But ... Aren't you scared ...? I'm a ghost ... Even I find that scary ..."

"I'm not scared of you. I will never be. You're still my friend. I will never be scared of someone I liked all my life. And if you're scared of yourself, I promise I'll show you how you can grow out of that fear. It's going to be okay."

The little girl started to cry even more, gripping blackberry's dress and hugging her tight. The lady gently pat her head with a smile. It was still the little kid she knew. She didn't change a bit. The two of them separated after receiving a few drops of water on their heads. The maid raised her hand to see if the water was really coming from the sky, or if it was just her imagination. 

"It's raining."

"I'm scared ... Rain is cold ... And it makes me all mushy ..."

"Come under my umbrella, it'll be fine. We're going home. Your true and forever home, this time. Are you coming ?"

Onion sniffed a little and rushed under the umbrella to hold her hand once again.   
It'll be fine. And this time, she won't be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first cookie run fic, I'm new to the fandom but I really love the characters and depending on how well this fic is received I might write more one shots !


End file.
